Different Ending for Book Two
by cheshiresapprentice
Summary: Well the title says it all your just have to read it! one-shot character death!


AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Ok well this is my ending for the second book everything is the same but instead of Morgarath placing Will Evanlyn and the Skandians under guard he send Will and Evanlyn to be tortured… and Horace still challenged him to single combat so a minor change makes a huge difference . Ok so here's the story

After Morgarath left, the Wargals chained him and Evanlyn together onto one horse. The Wargals ran beside them singing their wordless chant as they made their way to the Castle of Rain and Night. This time Will was certain there was no chance of escape. It took the small party a little over an hour to reach the forbidding castle.

It wasn't graceful like Castle Redmont. It was cold and harsh like the torn landscape around them. The black walls stretched over ten meters in height. It caused chills to run down the spines of Will and Evanlyn. Other than its height it wasn't large. No windows looked out onto the land and the only entrance was the steel bars that had to be manually raised and dropped. Even the Wargals hesitated before entering the cold castle. Other than the guards at the gate and them the castle was empty. They passed the gateway there was a court yard with trampled grass. Will assumed this was where the Wargals drilled and trained.

Wooden doors led into a large dining hall with a high roof. The walls where made out of the same black stone as the outside. The only colors that decorated the room were black and gold. The furniture consisted of two long tables that stretched the length of the room at the very back was a small head table that only seated about twelve. Will was at a lost about why Morgarath had these it wasn't like he had any guest. At the center was a black thrown made for Morgarath himself. The Wargals lead Will and Evanlyn to side door that led to a winding stone staircase.

After five minutes they reached a low roofed room with cells on the left side on the right the room continued to show various machines witch were meant for torture. The room had the smell of blood to it witch sent a wave of sickness over Will. One of the Wargals unchained Evanlyn and locked her into one of the cells. Will on the other hand was chained to the wall. All but two Wargals left the room. One went to stand by Evanlyn's cell while the other walked toward Will with a whip. He felt the color drain from his face as he realized his fate. Once the beating began Will could hardly continue being silent. As he let go each cry of pain Evanlyn sank more into her cell crying silently to herself.

The Wargal stopped after an hour of the torture and pulled out a knife. Evanlyn looked up to see if they had gone but instead saw the Wargal thrust the knife into Will's side. Will screamed in pain. He had never felt a pain like this in his life. Evanlyn felt her heart shatter as she saw her most trusted companion hang limp and silent from the chains. She couldn't believe her eyes. Then the Wargal stopped and sat quietly on the floor. Miles away their master had died in single combat and their minds were released. The only thought she could think was to get to Will.

So she crawled her way to the bars reached her hand though and grabbed the keys out of the confused Wargal hand. Trembling it took her three times to unlock her cell. She ran to Will and unlocked his chains. He fell limp to the floor. She rolled him over putting his head on her lap hoping he was still breathing.

After the battle with Morgarath, Halt galloped to the Castle of Rain and Night. Once he entered the Castle he knew, he didn't know why or how, but he knew where he would find his lost apprentice. He ran down the staircase two at a time then entered the dungeon. And there he saw the princess crying over a crumpled figure. He ran toward them hoping that Will was alive. As he neared Evanlyn looked up and recognized the grizzled ranger.

"Halt. He's almost gone" She said to him. He knelt down next to Will and saw Will's chest rise and fall with his slow uneven breaths. Halt knew there was no saving him. He knew that the second he saw the amount of blood on the floor and stained on Will's shirt.

"Will?" Halt asked hoping his apprentice could hear him. Awakened by the familiar voice Will opened his eyes. He saw Halt crying over him. Despite himself Will smiled sadly up at his mentor and friend. Will knew he was dying not because of pain, no, it was the lack of pain he felt now. The only thing he felt was peaceful warmth.

"Goodbye Halt." Will said it as if he was just going away for a while. In a way he was. "Look after Tug for me?"

Will remembered the bond him and small horse created in the last year. He remembered everyone. Jenny, Horace, George, Alyss, the Baron, and Evanlyn. For a moment he wondered what happened to her but then she came into view. Tears were in her eyes. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She loved him like a brother nothing more nothing less.

"Tell everyone I'll miss them." Will continued. His head swam with memories his good times and bad. He wasn't frightened anymore of dying.

"Will I want you to know you're like a son to me and I'll always love you like one. I owe you my life and now that debt will never be repaid." Halt said in a weak voice. Will thought over what Halt said. It was the highest praise he could have gotten from anyone.

"You don't owe me anything Halt. Just remember me when I'm gone." When Will said this Halt thought he could never feel any sadder. "You too Evanlyn. Don't forget me." Evanlyn had watched quietly speaking now for the first time in this exchange.

"You're a hard person to forget, Will." Will closed his eyes now and soon found himself in a tunnel. He saw his parents waiting for him at one end and he knew he was gone from the world of living. He walked toward them. When he reached them they embraced him in a hug. "We are so proud of you." His father's voice echoed.

Halt was left there with Evanlyn silently letting the tears flow down his cheeks after a while he stood up and carrying his apprentices limp body he and Evanlyn made their way to Abelard and Tug. When the young horse saw his masters limp body he started whining almost like he too was crying. Halt laid Will's body across his saddle and allowed Evanlyn to ride Tug.

Eventually the king and his daughter were back together and the whole kingdom breathed a sigh of relief before mourning over the lost apprentice.


End file.
